Friends Forever?
by Shinju Angel
Summary: athrun and kira are bestfriends, and are in love but the war gets in the way. now kira will have to choose between her friends or athrun. (rating might change) (kira!girl!xathrun)
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so i rewrote this because i didn't like it and it was rushed... hope you like it**

* * *

Two kids stood under the cherry blossom tree.

"… I can't believe that you are leaving for the pants… I'm going to miss you athrun" kira said sadly

"I know I wish I could stay with you… but this is an opportunity that dad can't pass up." He replied

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Close your eyes, Kira. I got a surprise for you." Athrun placed something in her hands. Alright open them!"

"What? Oh! A robotic bird! I love it athrun!"

"Tori!" the small robotic bird said

"Now you have something to remember me by." He said with a laugh

"*giggle*I could never forget you athrun. You're by best friend."

" Your mine too, kira. Umm… could I… never mind."

"Could you what athrun?" she asked curiously

"Couldikissyou?" he asked in a rushed voice.

"Oh! Umm… o-okay she said shyly

* * *

"Oh look their kissing!" exclaimed Lenore

"I know! They are the cutest couple ever!" Caridad

"I feel so bad that athrun engaged to Lacus…" Lenore said sadly.

"What engaged? You never said they were engaged, that's going to break Kira's heart!"

"I know, i know. I haven't even had the heart to tell athrun. He already doesn't like her..."

"Yeah, Kira hates her. She said she didn't like the way she clung to Athrun"

"*giggle* yeah I noticed, she sulked the entire time Lacus was here. Athrun was afraid he had done something wrong."

"Well... we must get going."

"what already?"

"Yes we must leave soon... When you to the plants you must visit us!"

"Of course we will you and Patrick have been so kind to us. Besides we can't keep kira and athrun away from one another."

"true, well till we meet again, good bye"

* * *

**well thats a little better...**


	2. Chapter 2

**i decided to keep this pretty much the same...**

* * *

'This sucks,' thought Kira as she typed on her computer. 'I wish Athrun were here, I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I'm a coordinator then. I wish I could tell my friends, but my parents are worried that if people found out what I was they would treat me horribly. They probly would but still...'

"Tori!" chirpped the robotic bird.

*giggle* "tori stop that!" as Tori mussed up her short hair.

"Hey, Kira!" yelled a voice.

Kira turned her head to the voice and saw Tolle and Miriallia walking her way. She smiled as she waved.

"hey" she replied softly.

"Oi! Your to quiet Kira! Speak up more! Ow... what was that for?" Tolle asked Miri.

"You're being loud again!" yelled Miriallia.

Kira smiled and giggled to herself. 'They're so cute together, I'm glad Miri finally agreed to go out with him. I get the feeling Miri doesn't like me hanging around Tolle much though. She shouldn't be worried, Tolle choose her, not me.'

"Anyway," Tolle said as he rubbed his head, "Professor Kaito asked me to come find you, he says he needs your help with something"

"Again?" groaned Kira, as she got up.

"he works pretty you hard, huh?" asked Tolle.

"uh-huh... I wish he wouldn't..."

"Its cause you're the best student here!" exclaimed Tolle, as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

'uh-oh... Miri's not happy...' thought Kira, as she saw the jealous look Miri gave her.

* * *

**So pretty much the same... i noticed i put pants insead of plants last chapter, my bad**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, sorry for not updating sooner and for it being short but highschool sucks...

* * *

As we were walking, we saw flay and her friends arguing.

"It's none of your business if I'm dating him!" Flay snapped.

I admire flay, she's pretty and very comfortable wearing a dress or skirt, I, on the other hand am not very comfortable wearing either. I find them too hard walk around in.

"Mirillia, Kira! Guess who got a love letter from sai?" susan asked.

"Who? You?"

"No," she laughed, "Flay did!"

"Flay? But..." Miri was at a loss for words as she glanced at me. She knows I like Sai, he reminds me of Athrun.

"Thats great Flay!" I told her

"Thanks... um?"

"Kira"

She nods and starts to walk away, waving bye to Miri.

"Kira..."

"Its alright, I kinda knew he liked her." I told her.

"Aww! You can date me, Kira!" Laughed Tolle as he joked around

WHACK!

Why must you tease her?" I asked him as Miri stormed away, "She really likes you."

"I know and I really like her," he said smiling, "Its just fun bugging her. Besides you like that Athrun guy, right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

thats all i can write now... and thanks to the two people who reviewed

BTW i'm gonna make lacus kind of a bitch, it's not that i don't like her, i do but its just better that way, i really don't care if you don't like it


End file.
